Desert Fox
by Invariance and Enlightment
Summary: Zelda has been taken from hyrule to the sheikah village out in the desert. She meets new people will they be friends or foes wile she awates links return from the temple of time. Zelda's POV.
1. ch 1

A/N: This is great. I'm at it again slowly but surely my imagination unfolds for you guys to read so just tell me if it sucks or if it is great just tell me. You will never be able to hurt my feelings, just help me with my writing.  
  
Desert Fox  
  
  
  
Chapter 1  
  
I sit here just above the door of the spirit temple watching link fight his way up to the steps as I look back on what I've seen in the last seven years. Horrible to think about what happened after link just left and I was taken from the castle and to the sheikah village out in the desert hidden by magic from everyone except the sheikah.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Impa, where are we going? Isn't this part of the gerudo's area." I say as we are now entering the desert.  
  
"Yes Zelda this is part of the gerudo's area but the sheikah village is out here." Impa said the sun now beating down on their backs.  
  
"How? Wouldn't the gerudo of found them out here?"  
  
"Yes you are right about that but the village is protected by a magic force field that only the sheikah can see with the magic given to them when they are born."  
  
We ride on in silence with nothing but the howling wing and sound of horse hooves struggling in the sand around us. I finally get the nerve to ask her a question. "How long till we get there?"  
  
"It may be another couple of hours till we reach the village since it's on the outskirts of the gerudo's area." She says over the howling winds that fill our ears.  
  
As the hours pass by I try to keep awake but even if I was to close my eyes sleep still would have eluded me. It takes a little longer than I actually expected but finally Impa tells me that we are not far from our destination. Before I could even answer her we pasted right through this force field she talked about and the village came into full view.  
  
The horse stopped in front of this giant gate and stone fence connected to the gate with the symbol that Impa wore on her clothing on the very top.  
  
"Halt! Who comes there?"  
  
"It is I Impa guardian of the princess Zelda. I am in need of help. The princess is in trouble and needs protection. Ganondorf is after her I would like to keep her here until she can return safely."  
  
"Of course Impa. You know you are always welcome here."  
  
After he said that the gate slowly swung open to show the Sheikah village which lie inside. The horse slowly went forward walking into the main square of the village. Impa started to get of the horse when someone came running toward us at neck breaking speed.  
  
"Impa!!!!"  
  
"Shakira!!!!"  
  
The woman called Shakira got to us and immediately hugged Impa. When she pulled away she went into a sharrad of questions. Impa finally got her to stop and decided to answer her last question and forget the rest.  
  
"This girl on the horse is the Princess Zelda. I had to bring her here to protect her from that evil Ganondorf."  
  
"Ganondorf!!!!"  
  
"Yes, he has taken over hyrule at its main source. The Castle!" By now people have come around to listen to Impa and her story about the mysterious girl and why their here.  
  
"That's terrible can't anyone do anything about it?" Someone that had just come to see what was going on asked her.  
  
"Yes, there is one person that can help but he will not be able to for another six years. That is why we have come here to hide until the day that he can help us defeat Ganon but Zelda must be alive to help him when it is time or he will lose the battle and all will be lost."  
  
As Impa is talking to this woman called Shakira she comes to the topic of a place for us to sleep. "I know I have a few extra beds at my house you both can sleep there until you can get a house big enough to accommodate you both."  
  
"Thank you, Shakira you don't know how much this means to me."  
  
"Aw its nothing. You know it is a little late and she looks like she is about to fall off that horse. Why don't you take her inside and I'll put the horse in the stable."  
  
Without saying a thing Impa reached over and pulled me off the horse and into her arms as Shakira took hold of the horses reins and led him to the village stable. She walks to one of the houses and situates me in her arms so she can open the door. She turns the knob and walks in. She stops and looks around to see a hallway in which she walks through to find four different doors. Just about that time Shakira comes around the corner and leads the tired Impa into the second door on the right. She puts me down in the bottom of the bunk bed barely visible in the dark room and walks out closing the door behind her.  
  
I awoke the next morning to see to red eyes peering at me from above on the next bed. "Hi."  
  
A/N: Who is this mysterious person above Zelda? Lets hope the person is a friend to her and not going to be a problem for her. That's it I'm done with this chapter. See Ya. 


	2. ch 2

A/N: It's me again and for those of you who wanted more action you will get it in this chapter so don't worry about it.  
  
Desert Fox  
  
Chapter 2  
  
"Hello." The pair of red eyes starring down at me said with a sort of boyish and Manish voice put together. "My name is Sheik. What is yours?"  
  
I was so stunned that I didn't notice the boy named sheik was getting down until his feet hit the floor. "Well are you going to answer me or not." He said to me, as I looked him over. He was very CUTE! He looked to be about 14 or 15. He had a lot more muscle than you could expect for a boy his age and he wasn't wearing a SHIRT!  
  
I came out of my trance and looked him in the face. He looked at me as I started to speak when Impa walked into the room and suddenly stopped in front of the door way as she notices that we are awake.  
  
"Well sheik the least you could is put on a shirt." She said with a very sarcastic tone.  
  
"Ops." Is all he was able to say before Impa reaches off the dresser and throws the shirt that was sitting on it at him. He quickly put it on and looked back at me. "Hey you never answered my question."  
  
"Oh yeah my names Zelda."  
  
"Well its nice to meet ya Zelda." He told me very politely.  
  
"Alright Sheik its time for breakfast go on so I can get her some clothes." Impa said as she pointed at the door motioning for him to leave.  
  
"Alright I'm going." He said as he headed for the door.  
  
As soon as he had closed the door behind him Impa went looking through a dresser right beside the one she had got the shirt off of and pulled out a tight fitting body suit that was a light blue and had the same symbol on it as Impa clothing and the one above the gateway to the village.  
  
"Here this should be just about your size." She said as she handed me the body suit. "Do you know how to put it on?"  
  
I looked at the suit that I held in my hands and shook my head as I told her I could manage. She took the idea and left going on to the kitchen to eat.  
  
After a couple of tries I figured it out and left the room heading down the hall where I heard voices. As I came to the end of the hallway I stepped into the main part of the house where there was about three or four padded chairs and a big one out in the middle of the room and the others lining the wall. As I looked around the rest of the room my eyes laid on two doors in a corner one on either side only about five feet from being right in the corner on both sides. I walked to them and stopped to figure out which one to go through when I heard talking coming from the left door and saw that this door could just be pushed on and would open unlike the other one that you had to turn a knob to open it.  
  
"Ok Impa I'll take her with me so she can learn the sheikah arts. Now please let me eat in peace." That was all I heard as I walked in and sat down in the empty seat between Impa and Sheik.  
  
"Well does it fit?" Impa said after she had swallowed the coffee she had in her mouth.  
  
"It fits great."  
  
"Good it will have to do until I can make you your own and Zelda... I'd like for you to go with sheik today so you can start learning the sheikah arts of fighting. I think sheik here will be a good teacher for you."  
  
"Uh, ok."  
  
"Good you will go with him right after breakfast."  
  
The rest of breakfast was really uneventful. Impa and Shakira were just catching up as they called it. As soon as sheik had finished he got up and told me he'd be waiting outside for me and left.  
  
When I was finished I excused myself and left to go find sheik. I was stopped just as I walked outside, as he was right there leaning against the house. He lifted himself off the wall and walked off while I followed beside him.  
  
"Do you have any weapon experience?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Then I guess we will start from scratch then. Come on." He walked up to another house a lot bigger than any of the others and as we walked in I saw why. It was a training center for the sheikah with everything but monsters. Sheik walked up to the person at the counter and started talking to him as I walked over he looked down at me and told me come with him as we stepped behind the counter and into this sort of storage room.  
  
"Pick one."  
  
"Excuse me."  
  
"Pick one." Sheik says again a little agitated.  
  
I look through the weapons that had been sat down before me. First I tried to pick up the double swords but they were to heavy for me and I sat them back down. Next I picked up the smallest double blade that was there and...success! It was just right for me it was not to heavy not to light.  
  
"Ok I think I have one that is good." He motions me to let him see it and looks it over while shaking his head like he was approving it.  
  
"Yes your right this is a very good selection for you. Here you go." He hands it back to me and pays the man for the sword.  
  
"How can you afford this sword?"  
  
"Impa gave me enough money to buy what you needed to start out with. Now lets get started." He said as we stepped out of the room and back into the main area.  
  
"Ok what will I learn first?"  
  
"Well first of all we will teach you how to block and go from there. Now I want you to plant your feet firmly on the ground and don't move." I did to what he told me to do. "Alright now the blade will be you blocking device and you'll use it like this." He told me while demonstrating the maneuver.  
  
Out of nowhere you could here screams from people coming from outside. Everything seems to stop as Nabooru the queen of gerudos walks through the door with two other gerudos dressed in purple. Nabooru walks up to where Sheik and I are watching and stops in front of us. They look angry and ready to fight but I'm to scared to move or do anything at all as Nabooru starts to speak.  
  
"Come lets go there are leever attacking the village." Nabooru says while looking directly at sheik then looks down at me my face plain as day who I am. "Nice to see you Princess but don't worry I'm not going to hurt you." My jaw dropped at what she said how did she know the village was here and I was always told that gerudo where evil she actually seemed sweet.  
  
Sheik shook his head and left with her I tried to follow he told I did not know enough but I told him by racing up to him and hitting him with the side of my sword.  
  
"You do know your hitting with the side right?"  
  
"Yes I hit you with the side as to not hurt you and I wasn't just listening to you talk I watched what the others around me did and just mimicked them."  
  
"Alright just stay close to me so not to get lost in the cassias ok."  
  
"Alright." I said merrily wanting to learn how to fight like Impa.  
  
We stepped out side and what we saw was the most horrible thing I could ever see there where people lying injured everywhere and others still fight off the creatures that came from the ground.  
  
"There look!" Nabooru said while pointing to where a child had become trapped by five of these evil creatures. Sheik and Nabooru rush to help the child but the creatures see them, encircle them and move toward them.  
  
A/N: What will happen to Sheik and Nabooru? Will they escape or become lunch for these monstrous creatures? I'll tell ya later. Bye. 


End file.
